


No Story In Particular

by SunshineDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineDawn/pseuds/SunshineDawn
Summary: This is a story of no one in particular. They are just another statistic, another number. Another five minute new story at best.This story is of no importance to read.But at least she got to follow her dreams.





	No Story In Particular

**Author's Note:**

> SUICIDE STORY!!! COULD BE TRIGGERING!!! THIS IS TOLD FROM SOMEONE AS IF THEY READ THE VICTIM'S MIND.

Cars rumbled and honked below her feet. The breeze kissed her face. Lights shined through windows, and lined the streets. Her apartment building stood beneath her, 38 stories from the ground. The concrete she sat upon was cold, almost burning her. The jacket around her shoulders was ripped at the bottom, from the fight with her boyfriend hours earlier. Her stomach growled, a shiver ran through her body. Her lungs screamed at the bitter cold air that pierced them, her eyes held no tears. They were empty, just like her mind. The black sky appeared with clouds, but not much could be seen. The moon sat whole, but its light did not touch her. She felt sickened that something so wonderful could rest upon such a horrid place.  
She knew this was not the way to go, that nothing her mind nor people said to her was true. Yet, she wanted it all to stop. Her stomach growled, yet she did not want to quiet it. Her head ached, yet she thought she deserved it. The screams got louder, yet they were easier to ignore. She was in so much pain, yet felt nothing. Not anymore. The pain screamed out for no one in particular.  
She wrote to her mother, her father. Told them to tell everyone she loved them. That she’ll remember and miss them. Yet, they did not deserve the burden she carried, she was not sorry. Love, hope and sorries couldn’t save her now. She was not meant to leave this ledge alive, no matter who waited at the bottom. They did not know that they waited with their arms out at the bottom just yet, but she knew they would have wished they did in due time.  
She left a small note to her little sister, who was only nine, telling her that she could have anything of hers she wished to keep. She told her sister to promise not to follow, and to take care of mom and dad. She let her mother know that she was not in pain. Though she knew her mother would see through that lie, maybe a small white lie was necessary at this moment. Her mother would have her sister to hold and love, she didn’t need her.  
She left a note for her best friend, speaking as if they still talked.  
The longest letter went to no one in particular.  
It told her story, her horrors.  
It was a book, her journal. It wasn’t her fault that it would be left empty after her last entry. Half the book was blank now, maybe it was all a lie to begin with. Maybe her journal was always empty. Maybe her writings meant nothing.  
She wrote of her childhood dream.  
To build wings, wings that she could fly with. She remembered all the drawings that later turned to blueprints, the lego sculptures that later turned to prototypes. The science fair award that later turned to a masters degree. She wanted to fly, where life was peaceful, where the clouds kept her company.  
Maybe she could fly now.  
Crying was never her thing, she never understood the reason people cried when sad, most people apologized and took things back, or fixed them. It was all lies.  
She heard people talking down on the street below; people hailing taxis, talking amongst themselves. She heard sirens in the distance, leading nowhere in particular.  
People turn on lights when a room is dark. People fall apart once night falls, and that dark settles. She never got scared in the dark anymore, because she was in the dark.  
She decided that the dark wasn’t getting any darker, and it was time to stand.  
The concrete ledge felt hard under her bare feet, and she pulled off her jacket. Her name was written on the tag, but when the jacket was thrown down on the floor behind her, her name was hers no longer. She was no one in particular.  
She stepped forward and felt the edge with her toes. She didn’t look down, just up, at the clouds in the sky. The clouds would hold her now.  
She released her breath and decided to follow her dreams.  
At least she got to fly, even though it was to nowhere in particular.


End file.
